Jacob's True Imprint
by Reneseme30
Summary: What if reneseme really wasn't jacob's true imprint? Then who is it or does he even get to be in love after all? Please read and review. This is my first fanfic so tell me how i've done so far. It will end up being a different pairing but to start off its still jacob/reneseme.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob's True Imprint**

**LPOV**

Leah Clearwater was taking one last look around her little apartment. "Well I guess it's time for me to quit

prolonging this, but I sure am going to miss living on my own." Not to mention she was dreading heading back to

La Push but she knew it was the only place she could get the answers she needed. The love of her life had left

her for her cousin, and they are now engaged. She quickly shakes the thought from her head and takes one last

look before leaving her new life behind for good.

**JPOV**

I was sitting on the steps thinking about how my life had drastically changed in the course of a few years. The

hold that Bella once had on my heart was replaced by my imprint which happened to be her daughter. I watch as

Renesmee is helping her aunts Alice and Rosalie take shopping bags out of the car. "Nessie do you need any help

with those?" I ask. "No, Jacob just sit there and watch me struggle with them!" she yells at me. Lately that has

been her attitude. I try not to let it bother me and just figure it is her version of hitting puberty. I get up and

grab the bags taking them into the house and up to her room. I sit on the bed and watch her put the clothes

away. Finally realizing how many bags there really are I try to lighten the tension with a joke. "Umm.. Nessie did

you leave any clothes at the mall or will people now have to shop from your closet?" I chuckle when I hear a hiss

from down the hall. I guess Alice didn't like my joke. Apparently neither did Renesmee. "Jacob why don't you go

hang out in La Push with the pack today. I have a lot to do and really won't be any company for you." She turned

around and kept putting the clothes away. I started to protest but the look she gave when I walked up to her told

me that I should just do as she asks. "Ok. I need to talk to Sam about some things anyway." I turn to walk away

but then I turn back towards her. "Nessie are you okay? I mean did I do something to upset you that I don't

know about?" She turns and glares at me. "Jacob look I'm not in the mood to play games with you right now. I

have a lot on my mind lately and your hovering just doesn't help. Is that a good enough reason for you?" I just

stand there looking at her wondering where this is coming from, because she never talks to anyone especially me

this way. "Bye Nessie." Is all I can manage to get out before running out of the house. Phasing as I jump off the

porch I take off into the forest. Millions of thoughts are running through my head. Maybe I should talk to Carlisle

about how she has been acting or Edward. They may be the only ones that can shed a little light on what may be

bothering Nessie.

I get to the reservation in no time. Once I reach my house I phase back and jump through my bedroom window.

Putting on jean shorts I walk back outside. I decide to do some work on the rabbit thinking it will take my mind

off of what could be wrong with my girlfriend. I had been working on the car for about two hours before I heard

footsteps. I sniffed the air and knew that it was Sam and Paul. "Hey guys." I greet them before seeing them walk

through the door."Hey Jake. How you been?" Sam asks. He has a look on his face that tells me he has something

on his mind. "I'm ok. What's on your mind Sam? You look like you have something you want to talk to me

about." Sam looks over at Paul and then back at me. Paul turns and walks off leaving us to talk. "Well Jake I've

been told that Leah is on her way back to La Push. She has some questions that she wants to ask and I think

they have something to do with the pack. Sue says that Leah has noticed that her body is hot but she feels fine

and when she gets mad she starts shaking. Sue told her to come home and not to go to a doctor because they

can't help her." I just sit there listening with my mouth open. There has never been a girl wolf in the pack. Well it

looks like the imprinting thing isn't the only thing our ancestors got a little wrong. Then again maybe they just

didn't know it was a possibility. Oh well. "Sam when is she supposed to be arriving and why do you look so

worried?" He took a deep breath before saying "Well given our history if she is turning into one of us I was

wondering if you could help ease her into things. I don't think I should be the one to do it. I know that I hurt her

pretty bad when I left her because I imprinted on her cousin. Emily and I feel really bad about hurting her but

you know we can't help who we imprint on." Staring at him I think about what he is asking me to do. "Yeah I

guess I could try to help her. Let me know when she gets here and we can all meet up and discuss the best way

to handle this situation." He thanks me and walks off heading back to his home. I don't know why I agreed to

help Leah. She has been in a bad mood ever since she and Sam split up. Nobody really wants to deal with her

because it seemed like anything set her off. My day couldn't possibly get any worse.

**NPOV**

Ugh! Why can't he just leave me alone? I honestly don't know why I have been so mean to him lately. It scares

me and that makes me even meaner towards him. I remember when being away from him would make me feel like I

was suffocating and now I can't wait for him to go away. I just can't understand it. It feels like my feelings are

fading away. Is that even possible? Maybe I should talk to Billy about this imprinting thing and how it really

works. Sam and Emily might be better to talk to about it than Billy seeing as how they are an imprinted couple.

I'm going to call them after lunch and see if they will talk to me. "Nessie!" Why does she have to yell? This is a

house full of vampires with super hearing and yet my aunt Alice still feels the need to yell. " What!" I yell back

irritated. She knows that I hate it when she does that. " I need you to go with me to the mall later." I walk out of

my room and meet her downstairs. " More shopping? Don't you think we got enough earlier?" She just looked at

me like I had said the dumbest thing on earth. " There is no such thing as too much shopping. I swear sometimes

you act as bad as your mother when it comes to shopping, but you do have better taste in clothes so I can

excuse you." I hear a light chuckle from my father and then my mother shouts "Hey!" I just roll my eyes. I run

towards my mom and dad and sit between them on the couch. Dad was reading the paper so I leaned my head

on my mother's shoulder and she gently rubbed my head. "What's wrong baby?" she asks me. I just sigh. She

stops rubbing my head and lifts it up so that she can see my face. " Baby what is it? Are you sick?" she looks

worried now and that makes me feel bad. Now my dad is watching us. I look from one to the other not really

knowing how to start this conversation. "Well its Jacob, or should I say its more my feelings for him." My mother

just looks at me until I continue talking. My dad gets up kissing me and my mom on the forehead saying that he

is going to let us talk then tells me he loves me and runs out the door.

"Mom I'm worried that my feelings for Jake are fading. I don't feel the same way about him anymore. I see him

as more of a nuisance than anything and I get mad at him for no apparent reason." She looks at me with a

strange look on her face. Sort of a cross between worried and confusion. "Baby do you still love him? I don't

exactly understand how that whole imprinting thing works. The way he explained it to me it was a forever

kind of thing, but if the connection you once had is starting to fade then maybe you should talk to someone on

the reservation about it. They will know more I'm sure than I do." I sighed again and buried my head in her

chest. I wished that things would just go back to normal but it doesn't look like that is going to happen anytime

soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own twilight. I only own this storyline. I will try to update as soon as I can. This whole chapter will be in Leah's pov. I felt like her story needed to be told a bit more before I go any further. Trying to think of how to start the next chapter but I hope you all enjoy this one. Review please. I take all criticisms. **

**LPOV**

**Chapter 2**

After a day of riding on the bus I finally reach Forks, Washington. I get a cab and head for La Push. Honestly I never

thought that I would be back here again. The reason I went away to college still lives here. "Sam." I sigh. I wonder what

seeing him again will be like. "Well that doesn't matter because I'm not here to see him anyway." I tell myself this over

and over hoping to believe it. I finally reach the reservation and pay the cab. I stand outside and just look around before

heading home. Never thought in a million years I would still call this place home. When I reach my house my brother

Seth comes barreling out the door and hugs me. Wow! I don't remember him being this strong and he's so warm. I

shrug it off and hug him back. "Good to know you missed me little brother." I giggle. Did I just laugh? It seems like a

lifetime since I last did that. He laughs and lets me go. "Of course I missed you. You're my sister and I love you even

when you're a pain in the…" "Seth Clearwater you better not even think about using that kind of language!" my mother

yells. She comes to stand in the doorway and just stares at me. "Hi mom." She grabs me and gives me a hug. "Oh baby

I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you so much." A single tear falls from my eyes as I realize how much I missed my

family while I was away. Pulling away my mother wipes my tears and ushers me into the house. Nothing has changed.

Everything looks the way it did when I left. She asks me if I'm hungry, and I tell her that I will eat later. My mind starts

to wander back to hugging my brother. Why was he so warm? I was the same way sometimes. Maybe he has whatever I

have. I hope it isn't anything serious. I put my things away in my old room then get ready to take a shower. That was a

long ride and I wanted to freshen up before I got down to business. I let the warm water run over my body but it felt

uncomfortable so I put more cold water than hot. Hmm… I've always been able to take warm showers. After I dry off

and get changed I walk back into the living room. I notice that not only is my mother there, but so is Billy Black and Quil

Ateara Sr. Now I'm starting to wonder what is going on. " Umm hi everyone. Mom what are they doing here? I was

hoping to talk to you in private." Looking around at everyone she just says, "Baby sit down. You are not going to believe

what I'm about to tell you but you need to listen. Our tribe is descended from a long line of spirit wolves or shape-

shifters. The reason your body temperature sometimes gets hotter than normal and you shake when you get angry is

because your body is getting ready for the transformation. I didn't know to warn you because there has never been a

female to ever become one." I think my mouth must have hit the floor as I sit there gaping at them in surprise. What

was wrong with these people? I remember hearing the stories when I was little but that's all they were right? They can't

really believe this crap. "Okay is this some kind of joke? Very funny. I came back to get answers not ghost stories." My

mother looks at the other two like she is looking for them to help her. "Leah what your mother is telling you is correct. It

is not a myth. A lot of the guys have already made the change including your brother." Billy says. I start thinking again

about hugging him and how hot he was. It was like he was running a fever. "Ok lets say for argument sake that I do

believe all of this. How do you stop it? I mean I don't want to become one of these shape-shifters. I just want to be

normal. I have school and a life that does not involve turning into a wolf." They all look at each other then my mother

looks at me and says "There is no stopping it. Years from now you may be able to but for now there is no stopping it

from happening." I can't believe what I'm hearing. Is this really happening to me? Not only did I lose the love of my life

now I'm turning into some sort of freak. "Leah someone from the pack will be here soon to help you through the

transition. He will help you phase and learn to control your anger because if not you can possibly hurt someone by

accident." Someone comes running up the stairs and knocks on the door. "Come in." says my mother. All of a sudden a

tall muscular guy with russet skin walks in with a small smile on his face. "Hello Mrs. Clearwater and Mr. Ateara." He

says. It can't be who I think it is so I say the name out loud. "Jake is that you?" He turns towards me and our eyes lock.

A euphoric feeling comes over me. I feel warm, full of love, and very protective of him all of a sudden. All I can think is

_Mine._ What is going on? I can't pull my eyes away from him. Fireworks are going off in my brain. I feel the need to be

closer to him. He just looks at me with confusion on his face. "Hey Leah. Yeah its me. Guess I filled out since the last

time you saw me. Actually I'm here to help you out with your situation. Are you ready to get started?" I just keep staring

at him a few seconds more before realizing I need to answer him. "Yeah I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." What in

the world is going on with me? Am I in love with Jake?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own twilight or its characters. I only own the storyline. This chapter is a little shorter than my first two. The next one may be long but i'm not sure. Still trying to figure out where to begin. Reneseme may be back in the next one. Please review.**

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV**

I walked out of the house with Leah following me feeling really confused. What the heck was that? There was this

strange feeling that took over me when our eyes met. I think that she felt it too from the look on her face. It almost felt

like we imprinted but that can't be because I'm already imprinted to Nessie. All these thoughts swirl through my mind as

we walk further into the forest to begin her training. Once we get far enough in I start explaining what we will be doing.

She listens to what I'm saying and then we begin training. After about two hours she has a little more control over her

phasing by controlling her anger. "Jake can we stop for a while? I just want to catch my breath." I nod and sit down

under a tree. Not knowing what to say to her I just ask little questions that I hope won't set her off. "How was college?"

I ask her. She turns and looks at me then looks up at the sky before replying. "It was great. I really loved living in

Seattle. Being on my own felt great plus being away from Sam and Emily was a bonus." I just looked at her when she

said that and before I could respond she added. "Look I love my cousin and I know that everyone thinks I'm a heartless

person because of how I act but it is the only way I could deal with what happened. Nobody knows what it feels like to

have your own cousin steal your reason for living. Well he was my reason for living. Since I've been back I have barely

thought about him. When are they getting married anyway?" She took me by surprise bringing up Sam and Emily

because everybody knew that was a subject you avoided when talking to her. "They haven't set a date yet. Do you think

you'll be able to handle being around Sam not that you're one of us?" I needed to know this because if not we may have

a problem on our hands. "Jake I think I can handle it. I'm not thrilled about having to be around him but I'm not a child.

I can be the mature woman that I am and be around them without causing problems. I won't be going visit unless it is

pack related of course, but I think I can handle this." She smiled and I couldn't help but give a little smile back. I hadn't

noticed before but she is really beautiful especially when she smiles. WHAT?! Did I just say she was beautiful?

Something really must be wrong with my brain. Why am I thinking this way about her? I also feel a connection to her

that I can't for the life of me explain. Yeah it does look like my day is getting worse. What am I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own twilight or its characters. I only own this story line. I was asked a very good question about Jacob's imprint on Nessie. Well I'm adding another legend to the tribe that no one but Billy knows about. Keep reading to find out. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Remember I don't care if it's a flame, bad, or good. I accept all criticism. It's the only way I know how I'm doing.**

**Chapter 4**

**NPOV**

It has been two weeks since the argument with Jake and I still feel bad. I went and talked to Emily and Sam, but they

said they have never felt that way and Sam says he never heard of it happening. He thinks that maybe it's something

else. What could it be then? I've always had love for Jake, and he has upset me in the past, but I've never been like this

towards him. I know that part of him was secretly happy that I am finally an adult so that we can have a relationship,

but I just don't feel the same way. I sigh and roll out of bed. Walking over to my closet I pick out a pair of black leggings

with a long cream cashmere sweater and knee high black leather vera wang boots. Alice said all girls should have a pair

of black boots. Ha! Good luck using that logic on my mother. I love my mother but her sense of style is not good at all. I

don't despise shopping but at least when I do shop I get all the latest styles. Guess I get that from my dad. Combing my

hair I start to think about what to do about my situation. "I think I'm just going to have to talk to Billy." Sighing I grab

my purse and run down stairs. I grab the keys to moms Ferrari and yell that I'm going to the reservation. I hear mom

and dad say "Ok" in unison and I speed down to La Push. Once I get there I pull up to Billy's house and get out almost

running to the door. I knock once before he opens it. "Good morning Nessie. How are you?" I like Billy a lot. Its like

having a third grandfather but I would never tell him that. I smile at him before speaking. "Good morning Billy. I'm fine.

How are you doing?" He smiles back at me. "Well I'm doing okay." Now normally I'm all for small talk but I really need

to talk to him about this so I get right to the chase. "Billy I really need to talk to you about something that I think is

important." He looks at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "What is it Nessie? Is something wrong with Jake? I realize that

the way it all came out that I may have made it sound like something is wrong with his son. "Oh no Billy I'm sorry. It

isn't anything like that. It is a little more personal." We talked for about thirty minutes about my problem that I was

having, or should I say I talked and he listened. When I finished telling him everything I let out a long breath. He said

that he didn't know what could be wrong, but I saw an expression flash across his face that I couldn't place. I kind of got

the feeling that he knew more than he was letting on, but then I thought that it may just be my imagination. Billy would

never keep anything from me. He would want to help me and Jake wouldn't he? I stood up and gave him a hug and told

him bye before walking outside. While walking to the car I happened to look towards the forest and saw Jake and

another woman coming out. They were smiling and laughing and looked very close. The only other female he ever hung

out with besides my mother was Emily and that was definitely not Emily. At that moment they both looked up and saw

me staring at them. I felt so many emotions at once but the one I felt most was anger mixed with relief. What the hell

was happening? I chose to go with my anger. Jake started to speak. "Nessie I can explain. This is…" I cut him off. "You

know what Jake, I really don't give a damn. I'm going home. I guess I should have figured you would do something like

this." He just stared at me then I saw him start to shake. The girl next to him started backing away but remained quiet.

She was pretty in a way I guess. Slowly he started to calm down. "Nessie this is Leah. She is Seth's sister and Sue's

daughter. She is new to the pack and I'm teaching her to control her phasing." I don't think I could have felt any worse

than I did. Here I am not sure about my feelings for him, yet I get mad when I see him with another woman. Though I

still don't feel love other than the friendship kind for him. This is really scaring the crap out of me. I run to the car but

Jake runs up to me grabbing my arm. "Nessie, can we please talk later? I don't know what is going on between us but I

think we need to talk about it, plus there is something that I have been meaning to talk to you about for the past two

weeks." Getting into the car I tell him that we can talk tomorrow, but I needed to get home because I was going out

with my parents tonight. Ok so I told a little lie. I just needed some time to think without any interruptions. "Tell Leah

I'm sorry for the way I acted. I don't know what came over me. Actually I don't know what has been going on with me

for a while now." I felt a tear start rolling down my cheek. Jake wiped it away then kissed me on the cheek. "I will. Don't

worry we will figure things out." We said goodbye to one another then I headed home. Looking through the rearview I

saw him put his arm around her shoulders and they walked into his house. "Yeah Jake we will talk real soon, because I

think we both know that this isn't going to work between the two of us anymore." I cried all the way home. None of this

was how things were supposed to be in my life. According to what I was told… wait a minute. Maybe that's just it. We

were told that we were supposed to be together, but it doesn't mean that we are supposed to be together. Maybe I

should look into this on my own. He looked happier when he was with her than when he is with me and I actually felt

relief from that knowledge. Something is going on that I don't understand, but I will get to the bottom of this and soon.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Once again I only own the storyline. Twilight and its characters do not belong to me. Read and review please. There will never be a Bella or Edward pov so if it says BPOV that means Billy. There won't be too many of those either.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**BPOV**

I hated lying to Nessie, but I don't really know if what she is going through has anything to do with that other legend.

I'm going to have to do some investigating. It certainly does sound like it could be though. Why hasn't it happened to

anyone else then? It has only happened once in the past and never been recorded as happening again. What are the

chances that it could have happened to my son and Nessie? I hope not because he would be so hurt not only of her

rejection, but he will be alone again. He was so hurt when Bella picked Edward over him and I thought that he had

finally found happiness. Now it looks like he may not have found it after all. I have got to figure this out before things

get any worse. Right now she just thinks it may be something wrong with her, and I have to let her think that for a little

while longer until I can do more research on this situation. Well I guess I better get started.

**JPOV**

These past few weeks with Leah have been fun and I find myself not wanting to leave her, but I have to go talk to

Nessie. She texted me earlier and told me to come over. I'm thinking about both of them as I run through the forest

heading for the Cullen house. As I get closer I phase back and put my clothes on and then run the rest of the way in my

human form. Esme is working in her garden but looks up and smiles at me as I approach. "Hello Jacob. How are you

today?" I smiled as I remembered how I used to think of her as a "vampire mother hen." Esme is what I would want in a

mother though. She loves and cares about everyone around her even those that she doesn't consider family. "Hey Esme.

I'm doing okay. Is Nessie in the house?" She told me that Nessie was upstairs taking a shower, but should be almost

finished by now. I thanked her and ran upstairs to the room Nessie uses when she isn't at the cottage with her parents. I

knock on the door twice before she tells me to come in and I open the door. "Hey." I say to her and she looks up at me.

I hadn't noticed that she was looking down at her hands when I walked in. "Hi Jake." She gets up and goes to the

window. "Jake we really need to talk about something and I don't know how to bring it up." I sit in the chair by her bed

trying to give her space before speaking. "Well just come out and say it. We've never kept anything from the other

before and I see no need to start now." She turned around and sat on the bed in front of me. "Ok. Jake my feelings for

you have been fading. When I saw you with Leah the other day I wasn't mad that you were with her, but mad that I

wasn't mad that you were with her. For some reason I felt relief at the thought that you had found someone else. It

scares me Jake. I don't know what is happening. I feel like we are only meant to be friends and nothing more. How can

that be though if you imprinted on me? Nothing feels right anymore." Listening to everything she says has me starting to

understand the way that she has been acting lately and maybe the way I've been feeling for Leah, but it isn't explaining

the whole imprinting thing. "Nessie I understand what you're saying and at the same time I've been feeling confused as

well. The first day I was training Leah something happened when we looked into each other's eyes. It felt like I

imprinted, but I don't know how that could have happened since I already imprinted on you. Also my feelings for you

have started fading a little. This whole thing is confusing. I mean you can't imprint on two people." She kept playing with

her hands, which is a sign that she is nervous. "Jake I went talk to your father about this and he said he didn't know

what was wrong, but for a brief second an expression came over his face that I couldn't place. It didn't last long but it

was there. I also got the feeling that he knows more than he is admitting." She starts crying and I get up and hold her.

"Jake I'm scared. What is going on with us? How can this be happening?" She cries even harder and I realize that I have

no words to comfort her. "We will figure it out Nessie don't worry." I didn't say I promise because honestly I didn't know

if we would figure it out or not. Looks like I will be paying my father a visit soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm having major writer's block. This chapter is short but I hope to start the next one today. I don't think I did that great a job on this one but review or message me and let me know what you think. As always I take all forms of criticism. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own the storyline.**

_**Chapter 6**_

**LPOV**

I had trained for most of the day, so we decided to stop. I couldn't remember having so much fun and for once I

had no thoughts of Sam or Emily. It felt good. Jake and I were walking back to his home when I smelled something. I

couldn't figure out what it was, but it smelled half human and half something sweet. The pack told me that the

smell of vampires is repulsive to us. They smell sickeningly sweet and it burns our noses. Thankfully I haven't had the

pleasure of smelling them yet. Being lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Jake had stopped

walking and was staring at a girl so beautiful that I couldn't help but stare myself.

She had long bronze curly hair that reached down to her waist and dark chocolate-brown eyes. Her complexion was

flawless and slightly pale. What amazed me the most was her heartbeat. It sounded like a hummingbird. I knew from

that sound that she was the hybrid everyone was talking about. I felt my temperature start to rise and I was getting

angry as he left my side to go to her. My body didn't feel like it belonged to me. Every inch of me hated that he was no

longer near me. "What is really going on with me?" I asked myself. "They told me about the imprinting thing, but you

can't imprint on someone who already has an imprint. None of these feelings make any sense." As I was busy thinking

all of this through, suddenly I heard the girl start yelling at Jake. He was standing there looking like he was trying to

calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working. Fiercely my body started to shake like I was having a seizure. The only

thing on my mind was protecting him. _Mine!_ My subconscious yelled at me to go to him. Nobody was going to hurt him

as long as there was a breath in my body. As I started to give in to my wolf side I saw him take her in his arms

comforting her while she cried. Slowly my shaking stopped. I couldn't hurt her. Our laws strongly forbid any member to

hurt the imprint of another member. It took everything in me to get my body to accept the fact though. My temper was

still a bit out of control which is why I wasn't running patrols yet or had met the Cullen's. I decided it would be best if I

went in the house before I did something I would regret.

**JPOV**

Nessie and I had talked and now I was getting myself ready to talk to my dad. She said that when she talked to him she

had a feeling he was keeping something from her. Maybe if I talked to him I could find out what it was and maybe it

would help us with this situation. I could no longer deny the feelings that I was developing for Leah or that I was

losing my feelings for Nessie. "This wolf stuff is definitely more complicated than we thought. Imprinting was supposed

to be rare yet so many of us have done it, and now this mess with Nessie, Leah, and I." I paced around in the forest for

a while before heading to my house.

"Ok. I can do this. I will just go in there and demand to know what he knows." I had talked myself into this

conversation practically since I left Nessie this afternoon. Walking towards my house I see Embry and Quil wrestling and

laughing. It would be wonderful to be carefree again. That thought alone made me more determined to find out a

solution to this problem. I marched into the house calling for my father. "Dad!" No answer. "Dad are you here?" There is

still no answer. I walk through the house but there is no sign of him. Grabbing the phone I call around the reservation to

see if anybody has heard from him. Finally I hear that he has gone fishing with Charlie. Well it looks like our talk will

have to wait until later. I decide to catch up on some sleep, so I go to my room and lay in my old bed as best I can

considering I'm way too big for it now. As I slowly drift off to sleep thoughts of Leah enter my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for not updating, but my dad died and I just couldn't think about the story. Well here is the next chapter and I'm very sorry for the wait. As usual review and let me know what you think whether it's good or bad. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and everything else belongs to me.**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV (Billy)**

I came back from fishing with Charlie still not knowing whether or not I should tell them what I know. "This couldn't

possibly be happening, but then again there were other things about our legends that turned out to be true." Entering

the house I could tell that Jake was there by his loud snoring. That boy could probably sleep through a hurricane. I

chuckle to myself before going into the living room. "He may not be able to handle what I'm thinking is happening to

him. He has already been through enough being in love with Bella just to lose her to Edward, then he imprints on her

daughter, and now they are having problems because of a legend that may or may not be true. How am I supposed to

tell him this? More importantly what if I tell him and it isn't even what's happening with them and I cause more problems

instead of solving any? This is a very hard decision I'm going to have to make." Suddenly I hear a loud thump that stops

me from speaking my thoughts. "Jake must have fallen out of his bed." I chuckle. "Well the interrogation begins."

**JPOV (Jacob)**

Rolling over in my bed, which I immediately found out was a mistake, I hit the floor. "Damn. I really have to get myself

a bigger bed." Lifting myself off the floor I hear my dad having a conversation, but I can't hear anyone else in the house.

"Guess he's talking to himself. Well it's time that he and I have a conversation. I got to get to the bottom of this thing

that is going on between Nessie, Leah and I." As I walk out of my room he stops talking like he is waiting on me.

Stretching as I walk into the living room I greet my father. "Hey dad. How are you doing?" He smiles and tells me that

he is doing fine. He and Charlie caught a lot of fish and were thinking of having a fish fry next weekend. I know that he

is stalling telling me all of this, but I don't want to be rude so I listen. It also gives me time to think of how to approach

this subject better than Ness did. Lost in my thinking my father asked me something, but I never heard him. "Jake are

you listening to me?" I blink. "Sorry dad. I didn't hear you. What did you ask me?" He just stares at me for a minute

before talking. "I asked if Nessie talked to you about what she came to talk to me about." He looked like he was hoping

that she hadn't and that she had all at the same time. "Yes dad. She did. She also said that she got the feeling you were

keeping something from her. Were you? Dad if you know anything it would help us a lot. There is something else that

has happened that she doesn't know anything about. I think that maybe I have imprinted on Leah. Now I know that is

impossible, but I can't help these feelings that I'm having for her. I feel like I love her." My dad gasped before

composing himself. Then he started mumbling incoherently. I couldn't make out anything he said but it sounded like he

kept saying "This can't be true." What the hell was he talking about? What couldn't be true? In that moment I knew that

my father knew something he wasn't telling us and I was going to find out what it was before I left this house. "Dad

what are you talking about?" He looked up at me and said "Jake I don't think you ever imprinted on Renesme. You are

what we call a Guardian. It is almost like imprinting. The person you are destined to protect pulls you towards them and

you always feel a pull until you protect them from whatever it is that they need protecting from at the time. It could be

years that you protect them or days. No one knows exactly how long, but once you have done your duty the pull starts

to go away. My guess is that after the altercation with the Volturi you had done your duty and that is why this is

happening. It doesn't just disappear overnight apparently it takes a while for the pull to disappear. I didn't know that it

was what you were going through until you just told me about Leah. That is why I didn't tell Renesme about it when she

came. I didn't want to say anything then it turns out that it was something else. I would have caused an even bigger

problem for no reason." He stopped talking then, but my head was spinning. I really didn't know what to think. The girl

that I have protected, befriended, and loved since she was an infant is not my soul mate. What kind of game was life

playing with me? Why am I being jerked around like this? First Bella rejects me for a vampire and now apparently her

daughter and I were only meant to be what exactly? I mean how much am I supposed to go through? I couldn't take any

more for today. "Jake are you alright? Son I'm sorry that I didn't know. I thought you had imprinted. We all did. If Bella

had a boy it would have been clear to me what you were and I could have saved you more heartache." I looked up then.

"Dad are you saying that a Guardian can be assigned to a male or female?" He simply nodded at me. "You see Jake;

there never was a female wolf like we have now so a Guardian was to protect a male or female child that needs

protection. Usually the child that needed protection was meant to do great things in their life." I thought over this some

more and actually did start to wish Bella had a boy instead. Something else my dad said entered my mind just then and

startled me. He said that he wished he could have saved me more heartache. I realized that I wasn't feeling heartache

but relief. It was like shackles had fallen from my feet and I was free. Then another realization hit. I had to break this

news to not only Renesme but Leah as well. All of a sudden I was scared. I was going to have to hurt Renesme and

possibly be rejected by Leah. "Yeah this wolf thing really is complicated." I sighed. I told my father that I would see him

later and headed to the woods. I took off my clothes tying them to my leg and phased while running. Thinking to myself

that tonight was about to get a whole lot worse. "I hope I'm not killed tonight." I knew that Edward with his mind

reading would be able to hear our conversation, but with vampire hearing they all would be able to hear even without his

talent. This was going to be a long night. Then again they might be happy with this news. I stopped at the edge of the

woods to put my clothes on. Suddenly I started thinking about what to say to her. How could I tell her this? Would she

be devastated or relieved? Without realizing it I had sat on the ground and started thinking a mile a minute not noticing

that I wasn't alone anymore. Then the smell hit me as he began talking. "Hello Jacob." Edward said. "I should have

known better than phasing this close to the house." He just chuckled lightly. "Yeah well your thoughts were pretty loud."

I looked up at him and without speaking he knew what I was asking. He shook his head no. "I didn't say anything to

anyone. I told them I was going for a walk. It isn't my place to tell her or anyone anything. We have come to think of

you as family and believe me when I say that none of us will fault you or be mad at you. I heard from your thoughts that

even the pack didn't know about this being possible. Look I don't know how my daughter will take this but I know that

you care for her even if it is just as a friend and wouldn't want to see her hurt. What I'm trying to say is that I

understand you don't want to hurt her. I also hate that you are hurting behind this too. You were there for my family

when we needed it even if it was just for my daughters' sake and my family and I will forever be grateful for that. Well I

guess that was all I came out here to say. Her window is open and she's in her room. If you want to avoid the family I

suggest you go in that way." He laughed as he was walking away. I asked him what's so funny. He turned back slightly

and said "I never thought I would be telling a guy to sneak into my daughters' bedroom instead of stopping them." We

both laughed then and he disappeared into the house. I got up from the ground and went around to her window. "Well

here goes." I leaped into the air.

**A/N: Well now you know what is happening between them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is kind of a long one but I thought you deserved it for being so patient and loyal. I also thank you guys that have reviewed for your reviews. They give me encouragement. Please review and let me know what you think of this one. Going to try to start working on the next one after I post this one today. Wish me luck.**


End file.
